Helado de menta
by PukitChan
Summary: James y Teddy compartían un gusto en común: el helado de menta con chispas de chocolate. Pero ¿y si eso no fuera lo único que compartían?


**Harry Potter es de Cupido. De Santa. Y ya que estamos en eso, también es del Conejo de Pascua. Ah, y de J.K. Rowling, pero no le digan a esta última, porque estoy jugando un ratito con sus personajes. **

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

**Pareja: **Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter.

**Advertencias: **Slash. Si eres homofóbico o si simplemente no quieres unirte a la lista de personas a las que les he arruinado su preciosa infancia, te recomiendo que huyas de este fic cuando antes. ¡Dicho está! **Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

* * *

**Helado de menta**

Por:

PukitChan

Teddy hundió los dedos en su espeso cabello mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. Se trataba de un día precioso: el sol estaba en lo más alto y sus rayos calentaban lo suficiente para que no fuera indispensable el uso de ninguno abrigo en particular. Amaba esa clase de días, no solo porque podía pasear sin la necesidad de tener un paraguas en la mano, sino también porque podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de un placer casi infantil que había perdurado, y seguramente perduraría, toda su vida: un helado.

Cuando era pequeño y Harry lo llevaba a pasear por el callejón Diagon, de alguna manera siempre terminaba convenciendo a su padrino de hacer una parada en la heladería Florean Fortescue. Con el paso de los años, acabó siendo una pequeña tradición que aún ahora, a sus veinticinco años, le gustaba conservar. Además, no es como si fuera algo de lo cual debía avergonzarse. Su abuela y su tía Narcissa solían reunirse en ese lugar también.

Sin embargo, pese al hermoso clima que animaba a sentarse frente a la heladería para mirar el tiempo pasar, Teddy optó por pedir dos grandes copas de helado para llevar. La amable bruja que lo atendió, le había sonreído coquetamente mientras colocaba sobre su helado un par de hechizos de enfriamiento para impedir que éste se derritiera durante su trayecto. Ella le había dicho que esperaba volverlo a ver y Teddy no era ningún estúpido: sabía a lo que ella se refería. Era el tipo de sonrisas y miradas que te insinuaban lo bien que podrían pasarlo juntos, en cualquier aspecto que se le ocurriese pensar. Teddy se limitó a sonreír y a despedirse, sin comprometerse a nada más.

Si sus compañeros de trabajo lo hubieran visto, indudablemente se hubieran quejado por la oportunidad que acababa de desperdiciar. Era una muchacha muy guapa aunque, ciertamente, no tanto como Victoire. Si Teddy lo pensaba con detenimiento, sería difícil hallar a alguien tan hermosa como su antigua pareja. Vic tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, una figura envidiable, y todos sus rasgos eran suaves, clásicos y elegantes. Sonreía y el mundo a su alrededor parecía embobarse con ella. No obstante, su abrumadora belleza no fue suficiente para que su relación durara para siempre. Ambos tenían metas distintas y sueños que los llevarían a caminos que no podrían coincidir por lo que, tras una larga plática y un acuerdo común, decidieron terminar su relación.

Muchos, especialmente la familia Weasley, lamentaron esa decisión, pero aplaudieron su madurez. Para Teddy aquello solo demostró que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por la simple razón de que si realmente les hubiera interesado continuar su relación, habrían hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerla. Hubieran peleado por estar juntos y no simplemente rendirse ante la decisión más fácil. Teddy estaba convencido de que Victoire, al igual que él, se había dado cuenta de su unión no los llevaría a ningún lado. Tal vez por eso fue ella quien dio el primer paso para decir adiós.

A Teddy no le dolió tanto como a las personas les gustaba creer. Había sido difícil (después de todo, su relación con Vic fue estupenda), pero no para que su vida se detuviera. Si durante tanto tiempo había permanecido soltero, no se debía a que su corazón estaba roto, sino simplemente al hecho de que no le interesaba mantener una nueva relación formal tan rápido. Además, su vida era inesperadamente ocupada: entre su trabajo en Gringotts, su vida de adulto independiente y alguna que otra cosa, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse.

Además, estaba James.

Tres meses atrás, el hijo de su padrino le había pedido vivir con él un par de semanas mientras buscaba algo propio para vivir. Harry y Ginny habían hecho de todo para convencer a James de que aún no era necesario dejar su hogar, mucho menos cuando recién se había graduado de Hogwarts y no tenían muy en claro su futuro, pero el mayor de los Potter era famoso por su necedad. Teddy había aceptado la propuesta de vivir juntos porque pasar el tiempo con James era siempre divertido y a veces su departamento se sentía muy vacío. También estaba el beneficio extra de que, si James estaba con una persona de confianza, su padrino y Ginny estarían más tranquilos.

Teddy suspiró. Aunque James trabajaba en varios lugares haciendo pequeñas labores, aún parecía indeciso para muchas cosas. Sinceramente, ni siquiera podía culparlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Él mismo aún distaba mucho de ser uno de esos adultos que tenían toda su vida resuelta.

Agitó su cabeza mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su caminata. La línea de sus pensamientos comenzaba a ser bastante deprimente y, ciertamente, no tenía deseos de comer helado sintiéndose como un adulto amargado. Miró durante un instante hacia la bolsa blanca que había entre sus manos y sonrió con suavidad al pensar que el sabor a menta con chispas de chocolate que había pedido: era el helado favorito de James y el suyo. Los ojos del muchacho brillarían de la emoción cuando lo viera llegar.

Mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras del edificio donde estaba su apartamento, Teddy pensó que estaría haciendo James en ese momento. Sabía que tenía la tarde libre, por lo que probablemente estaría mirando el televisor. Se lo imaginó desparramado en el sofá, mientras movía sus dedos de forma perezosa al apretar los botones del mando. Contrario a él, James detestaba que el fuera clima tan cálido. Siempre decía que el sol absorbía sus energías.

Cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, Teddy se sorprendió del silencio que había. Por un instante se preguntó si James había salido, pero terminó convenciéndose de que no era así cuando descubrió que todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, logrando que hubiera demasiada luz en el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo que también el departamento se sintiera fresco.

—¿James? ¡Llegué! —gritó Teddy, cerrando la puerta y arrojando las llaves a la mesita más cercana que encontró. Al no obtener respuesta, dedujo que quizás estaba en su habitación o bañándose, por lo que dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde sacó los dos helados intactos. Probó del suyo y el refrescante sabor inundó sus papilas y enfrió sus labios. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su columna. Sonrió y miró el helado que había llevado para James, tomando la decisión de llevárselo a su pieza. Tal vez por eso James no maduraba. Porque lo mimaban demasiado.

Como siempre, la habitación de James estaba abierta. Aun así, Teddy empujó ligeramente la puerta con la punta de su pie para que ésta se lograra abrir de tal forma que él pudiera entrar con dos helados balanceándose entre sus manos.

Efectivamente, y tal y como lo había pensado, James dormía.

Aunque, lo que Teddy no esperaba, era encontrarlo durmiendo de _esa _manera.

James, completamente desnudo, estaba recostado boca arriba. Uno de sus brazos cubría su rostro para impedir que la luz diurna lo golpeara. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración era suave. Teddy estaba consciente de que aquella no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo (habían crecido como hermanos, después de todo), pero nunca antes James había tenido esa enorme erección entre las piernas. Su piel clara brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que recorría su cuerpo y que Merlín lo perdonara por pensar eso, pero se veía… _precioso. _

Teddy tragó la saliva que no sabía por qué había acumulado en su boca mientras lo miraba. Desvió su atención al colocar el helado en el escritorio que James nunca utilizaba, y pronunció otro hechizo para que no se derritiera. Titubeó un momento, preguntándose por qué maldita razón no dejaba al otro dormir en paz, pero se justificó a sí mismo diciéndose, una y otra vez, que James querría probar ese helado cuanto antes y seguramente se enfadaría si descubría que Teddy se lo había comido solo.

Con unos pasos un tanto inseguros, Teddy se acercó a la cama. Se fijó en el cuello delgado de James y la manera en la que su apenas perceptible nuez subía y bajaba. Los pezones del muchacho estaban misteriosamente erectos. ¿Qué estaría soñado? Una mirada más atenta le reveló el estremecimiento de la piel en un cuerpo largo y perezoso, junto con una erección que cada vez rezumaba más líquido preseminal. James movió ligeramente su mano, obligando a Teddy a retroceder; fue entonces cuando el mayor comprendió que los últimos minutos había estado _comiéndose_ con la mirada al hijo de su padrino por _primera vez_.

O, cuanto menos, eso se decía a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, recordando todas aquellas veces que sus ojos se habían desviado hacia cosas que _no necesitaban _su atención, pero que aun así la había brindado. Como el grosor de los labios de James o la manera en la que su vientre y parte de su pecho estaba salpicado de unas suaves pecas.

—_Ted_… —sollozó James, aún perdido entre sus sueños. El aludido dio un respingo y su rostro consternado se tiñó de un rojo intenso. ¿Por qué lo llamaba a él? No. Definitivamente alguien como James tendría más conocidos que se llamaban así. Quizás hasta estaba fantaseando con el tipo de clima. ¿No también le decían Ted? Posibilidades habían muchas, además, ¿desde cuándo James estaba tan interesado en un hombre? O inclusive, ¿estaba soñando con uno? ¿_Con él?_

Frunció el ceño y sin atreverse a pensar ni a mirar nada más, Teddy salió de la habitación, tratando de ignorar la pulsante erección que reclamaba atención bajo su pantalón.

* * *

†

—Creí que nunca despertarías.

En un principio, la frase sonó inconexa y absurda, como el murmullo de una conversación ajena que había escuchado por casualidad. Empero, conforme sus párpados se abrían, una serie de imágenes borrosas se presentaron ante él, dándole a su realidad una base más coherente. Todo su cuerpo, especialmente sus brazos, estaban entumecidos. Cuando se incorporó, aun cansado y con un terrible dolor en los testículos, Teddy se preguntó en qué momento se había quedado dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Apretó el puente de su nariz y al poder razonar coherentemente, por fin se animó a levantar la mirada hacia el muchacho que sentado frente a él, ahora vestido, le lanzaba una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó James, levantando una ceja. Al mirarlo, Teddy se preguntó si acaso el muy cabrón había olvidado su sueño o solo se trataba de un perfecto mentiroso. Sea como fuese, James parecía sinceramente preocupado, algo que de pronto, Teddy encontró irritante sin saber por qué—. Tienes una cama para dormir, sabes…

—Estoy bien —musitó, cerrando los ojos y sobando su cuello—. Solo fue… un día confuso.

—¿Por eso el helado?

—¿Qué?

—El helado de menta con chispas de chocolate—dijo James, señalando hacia su costado izquierdo. La copa de helado de Teddy permanecía intacta mientras que la otra estaba vacía—. Como estaban en mi habitación y es mi sabor preferido, supuse que una era para mí… ¿O está mal que…?

—No, una era para ti —dijo rápidamente Teddy agitando su mano. Su garganta se sentía seca y hacía muchas horas que había perdido el deseo de probar el helado de menta, pero aun así, desganado, tomó su copa y jugó con la cuchara un rato.

—No quería comerlo sin ti, pero cuando desperté hacía demasiado calor —aclaró—. ¡Estaba por morir sofocado! No sé cómo soportas estos días.

Más allá del puchero infantil que hizo, Teddy se preguntó cómo James era capaz de torturarlo de esa manera. Cada maldita palabra que escuchaba de esos labios parecía una insinuación sexual para su mente. Ninguno de los dos eran precisamente unos adolescentes calientes, pero Teddy no podía dejar de sentirse tan ridículo como uno. Tal vez estar soltero durante tanto tiempo estaba comenzando a afectarle.

—¿Teddy…?

—¿Soñaste algo interesante?

La pregunta surgió sin haberla planeado. Se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo, que lo único que Teddy quería era ponerle un fin a la locura que estaba atravesando por su mente. Porque sin importar a qué lugar dirigía su mirada, solo podía pensar en el James desnudo que parecía suplicar por un poco de atención.

Al levantar el rostro, y gracias a la expresión compungida de James, Teddy supo que ambos finalmente estaban hablando el mismo idioma. El menor se había sonrojado heroicamente mientras miraba hacia el helado de menta, como si éste le fuera a salvar de tan bochornosa situación.

—Somos hombres jóvenes, Teddy —dijo al fin James, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿O acaso nunca te masturbaste luego de un sueño….?

—¿Dices siempre mi nombre?

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego pareció reconsiderarlo. Era natural que se sintiera incómodo. Teddy mismo se sentía así. Hasta ese momento, ambos habían sido dos hermanos que de pronto recordaron que, en realidad, no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo. Aun así, Teddy sabía los temores de James y él, a su vez, sabía cómo animarlo cuando se sentía cansado de todo. De hecho, si lo comparaba con las personas a su alrededor, había tanta confianza y cariño entre ellos, que era difícil comprender hasta que punto llegaban los límites de su intimidad.

Porque a pesar de todo, Teddy sabía que el helado favorito de James era el de menta, y siempre lo compraría solo para verlo sonreír.

—¿Te molesta que haya tenido _ese tipo _de sueños pensando en ti? —preguntó, echándose hacia atrás. James se había cruzado de brazos y parecía enojado—. No es como si fuera algo que pudiera controlar.

—En realidad, no me molesta… solo fue un poco _impresionante_, al menos al principio —admitió Teddy con tal franqueza que James lo miró sorprendido, quizá porque en su mente jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de ésa sería la respuesta—. ¿Debería molestarme?

—Bueno… —balbuceó—. Tal vez te parezca _insano_ o _extraño, sucio… _o inadecuado por lo que _siento… _

—¿No dijiste que era algo que no podías controlar? —Al no obtener una nueva respuesta, Teddy sonrió y añadió—: No lo sé, James. Sí pienso que es inesperado, pero no malo. Aunque admito que sí me pregunté qué pensaría Harry de todo esto…

James desvió la mirada.

—Lo sabe. Creo que fue mi madre quien se lo dijo, pero…

Ahora fue el turno de Teddy de sorprenderse. El helado comenzaba a derretirse, por lo que hundió la cuchara y estirando su brazo, dirigió una pequeña porción a la boca de James, quien, pese a lo ridículo del momento, sonrió y comió el helado que le era ofrecido.

—Me excité.

James se atragantó y se sonrojó.

—Eres bastante _imbécil _ para decir las cosas, Teddy.

—¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! Te veías _muy bien _desnudo, ¿qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó, dándole otra cucharada que James no dudó en comer.

—Te lo estás tomando muy bien, ¿no?

Teddy rio.

—Es parte de crecer. Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua y después, simplemente, lo aceptas.

—¿Qué aceptas?

—Que me siento _atraído _por ti —admitió, incorporándose para sujetar el rostro de James por encima de la mesa—. No es amor aún, no puedo mentirte, y no sé exactamente cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero…

James asintió y solo bastó un movimiento de su cuerpo para que sus labios se encontraran. James sabía a menta y a chocolate, y sus labios estaban fríos. Él era y siempre había sido todo lo que Teddy necesitaba para sentirse mejor. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Durante los últimos meses, el muchacho había estado tan presente en su vida que ahora no podía imaginarse cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la forma en la que lo miraba. Tal vez estaba tan convencido de que estaría con él, que nunca se había puesto a pensar qué sucedería si James se llegara a enamorar y terminara alejándose de su lado.

No era un comienzo ideal, y tendrían mucho de qué hablar antes de poner en orden sus sentimientos y asumir las consecuencias de aquella impulsiva decisión que estaban tomado, pero en ese momento, James sabía a su helado favorito.

_A menta con chocolate. _

Y Teddy, definitivamente, amaba ese sabor.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Admitiré que este _fic_ me ha costado un poco más de lo planeado, pero me gustó mucho el resultado. No quería algo excesivamente empalagoso (ya tienen bastante con la fecha xDD), pero sí quería algo que mostrara un inicio sencillo; de esos momentos donde ¡Paaaff! Ocurre que ya te gusta alguien y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Además, me encanta el trato que Teddy y James tienen. ¿Por qué no probar a enamorarse? ¿Por qué no intentarlo, si ambos se sienten atraídos? Me gusta la idea que, sin caer en la locura, intenten amarse con todas sus fuerzas. No sé.

En fin. Mucha suerte a todos los que participan en el reto.

Gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta pequeña historia. ¡Y feliz San Valentín a todos! :D Besos.


End file.
